Other Feelings
by Usagimiau
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga ha sido secuestrada por el ultimo sobreviviente del clan Uchiha sin escapatoria alguna, el equipo siete ha mentido afirmando la muerte de la Hyuuga, sin encontrar ninguna pista del paradero de Hinata, las esperanzas se pierden. Pasa el tiempo, Hinata se olvida de sus amigos y se enfrenta a un nuevo futuro con Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Amor no correspondido

**_Amor no correspondido._**

¡Bienvenidas a una nueva historia llena de cosas raras al igual que su autora! :3

**[Parejas principales] Sasuhina, Narusaku. Shikaino. _Posiblemente futuras parejas. Además un poco de Naruhina e Sasusaku._**

**Genero. Drama/ Sobrenatural/ Amistad/ Suspenso.**

**Autora: _DiazGuiselle (Conejo-ninja everywhere)._**

**_Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen excepto algunos importantes de esta historia._**

* * *

El valle del fin, representando la escena final de la batalla entre Naruto Uzumaki héroe del mundo shinobi vs Sasuke Uchiha traidor y vengador. Una reciente sonrisa aparece en las facciones del azabache mientras Naruto incomodado da un golpe derecho al costado izquierdo del Uchiha.

—Aunque pienses de esa manera.— Los ojos azules del Uzumaki brillaban, desafío mostraban, el héroe no podía permitir que otra catástrofe sucediese.—¡Te llevare de regreso a Konoha! Te guste o no Sasuke.—Dijo el rubio mirando a su mejor amigo que suspiraba.

—En la guerra demostraste madurez debo admitirlo.— Musito el Uchiha tronando sus dedos uno por uno.— Pero sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.— Soltó una sonrisa de medio lado mientras Naruto cerraba sus ojos.

—Todos esos momentos del pasado fueron espectaculares.— Sonrió con una sonrisa llena de recuerdos.— Pero todo esto ya ha acabado. ¡Es hora de terminar el destino que siempre estuvo enmarcada durante generaciones!.— Decidido rugió lleno de esperanzas, teniendo en cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Solo habrá un cambio en todo aquello que fue enmarcado por el mismo destino. ¡Tu muerte!.- Ambos héroes de distintos clanes y ideales empezaron a combatir, observando con claridad que si ellos dos peleaban nadie iba a resultar vencedor pero posiblemente aquellos dos muertos pero con un propósito.

Puñetazos limpios, patadas dirigidas al cráneo intentando matarse entre si, el héroe Uzumaki se cansaba rápidamente no tenia las fuerzas necesarias, gastadas en la batalla entre Madara Uchiha y entre la diosa Kaguya madre de Rikudo Sennin. Insertando un golpe bajo logrando que un quejido saliera de los labios del Uchiha desertor. Aturdido por la sonrisa que mostró Sasuke, se alejo hasta quedar una considerada distancia.

—¿Porque esta sonrisa?.— Cuestiono Naruto intrigado limpiando con un manga del chaleco naranja su frente por el sudor empleado.— Tu nunca demuestras esas sonrisas.

—Creo que aun no piensas como tu padre el honorable Yondaime Hokage. Una gran pena Naruto.— Dijo levantando sus hombros.— Me eh dado cuenta que mi próximo plan se trata de rehacer mi clan.

—¡Pobre chica que quiera tener una familia contigo!.— Gruño entre dientes.— Pero terminaste con tu ultima oportunidad con Sakura-chan después de recalcarla que es una gran molestia. No tienes verdaderos sentimientos a quienes se esfuerzan que vuelvas a la aldea.— Sollozo pronuncio recordando las varias ocasiones que casi era asesinado pero recordando la luz que siempre lo estuvo apoyando, Hinata Hyuga quien intento salvarlo de las manos de Pain y Sakura Haruno quien lo salvo de terminar muerto después de que Kurama fuera extraído de su ser.

—Puede ser pero me quedare con la única chica que nunca me ha molestado, quien no me vera con los mismos ojos de desprecio como todos los de la aldea y la única que me dará herederos poderosos.— Pronuncio nuevamente con esa sonrisa, Naruto no comprendía a lo que se refería con sus palabras.— Piensa un poco, en la batalla con Kaguya ella demostró poderes únicos, utilizando el Rinnegan ancestral y el Byakugan.

—Si pero si no fuera por el equipo siete y los Hokages anteriores ademas de la ayuda de Rikudo Sennin, el plan se completaría.— Informo mirando a un lado.— Nuestros compañeros se encuentra en sueños irreales donde todo es una mentira conectado sus sentimientos y dañando a las personas.— Expreso con dolor recordando todos los sueños de sus compañeros especialmente de sus compañeros enamorados sin ser correspondidos.

—Como mencione anteriormente sigues siendo el mismo pendejo de antes.— Soltó un suspiro.— En la batalla algo me apareció cómico, cuando todos eran atraídos por el Tsukyomi infinito, una chica te mencionaba y perdía perdón ¿Verdad?.— Arqueo una ceja mirando a su oponente mientras Naruto analizaba hasta caer en cuenta de quien hablaba.

—¿Hinata?.— Susurro cuestionando.— ¡No permitiré que la toques!.— Advirtió amenazador divierto aquella expresión al Uchiha.

—Después de aclarar tus sentimientos millones de veces que tu corazón le pertenece a Sakura enfrente de la Hyuga, aunque ella le duela admitir ella jamas tendrá oportunidad contigo.

—Dices la verdad pero no puedo permitir que la uses y la dañes profundamente, en el pasado le prometí protegerla si tenga que dar mi vida. ¡Yo siempre cumplo con mis palabras!.

—Eso mismo mencionaste con traerme de vuelta a la aldea. ¿Lo cumpliste?.

Aquella revelación le cayo en agua fría a la mente de Naruto, su rival tenia razón. Apretando sus puños no podía pensar en proteger a la azabache, bajo la mirada soltando lagrimas, pero al subir la vista, Sasuke no se encontraba.

—¡No puede ser!.

Sakura abría sus hermosos ojos jade su vista se paro en la de su maestro mientras el se quedaba en espera del rubio, Rikudo Sennin le faltaba poco para volver a su tiempo original.

—¿Donde esta Naruto?.— Pregunto solloza intentando levantarse pero no tenia energías y la cabeza necesaria para pensar adecuadamente.

—Esta con Sasuke, en la batalla final.— Respondió con las palabras secas, ella comprendió enseguida, arrodillada abrazo a su maestro mientras nuevamente lloraba.—Tranquila Sakura todo estará bien, tenemos que depositar nuestra fe en Sasuke.— Susurro tranquilizando un poco a la Haruno.

Donde todos los cuerpos de los Shinobis se encontraba teniendo el mejor sueño o la realidad de sus vidas, el único Uchiha buscaba el capullo en donde Hinata se encontraba durmiendo, sonrió de medio lado.

—Dañar a Naruto físicamente no valdrá la pena.— Musito.— Pero si le quito algo preciado en su corazón le dañare mentalmente.— Con su espada encajando el capullo recogía el cuerpo ligero de la Hyuga, no sabia si también llevarse a su equipo Taka pero había posibilidades de traiciones por parte de todos.— Hora de irnos.

Kakashi miraba sorprendido a un recién llegado nervioso.— Naruto ¿Que paso con Sasuke?.— Pregunto curioso observando con claridad las expresiones de las facciones del rubio. Sakura miraba aun derramando lagrimas.

—Desapareció pero necesito que vayamos a salvar a todos los Shinobis y especialmente a una persona.— Soltó las palabras nervioso, sus compañeros asintieron.

—Naruto.— Hablo el sabio de los seis caminos.— Entiendo que quieras salvar a la chica pero tu compañera y maestro se encuentran débiles.— Sakura arqueo la ceja no comprendiendo la situación.

—¿Que esta sucediendo?.— Pregunto Kakashi.

—Hinata esta en problemas si no la salvo de las manos del teme.— Revelo apretando sus puños.

—¿En problemas?.— Cuestiono Sakura.

—Tiene un plan y necesitara a Hinata para completarlo.

—Comprendo.— Dijo el sabio.— Después de observar los poderes de mi madre, el quiere una Hyuga para que sus hijos salgan a la perfección, hay probabilidades que los próximos Uchihas nazcan con el rinnegan ancestral y desarrollarlo.

—¡No perdamos mas tiempo vayamos allá!.— Grito en orden la Haruno.— Eh perdido el amor de mi vida por ser una molestia ante sus ojos pero no quiero que otra persona sufra.— Sus ojos jade demostraban madurez provocando un sentimiento de orgullo por parte del Uzumaki.

—Esa es mi Sakura-chan.— Susurro feliz y encantado ante esas palabras.

El sabio de los seis caminos sonrió antes la valentía del equipo siete, se despidió con una sonrisa sin antes dar los poderes a Naruto que una vez le dio para vencer a su madre diosa, pero al llegar al terreno donde los cuerpos shinobis se encontraban, señales de chackra de Hinata habían desaparecido, sin dudarlo utilizando el poder ermitaño activo para confirmar.

—Oficialmente. Sasuke ya no se encuentra en un lugar cercano y tiene a Hinata con el.— Informo Naruto golpeando el suelo de tierra.— Soy un inútil, no pude cumplir mi promesa de salvarla.

Sakura no pudo evitarlo y lo abrazo, ambos abrazados y llorando por la perdida de un ser amado, mientras Kakashi suspiraba.

* * *

*~~Opening~~*

_Strike Back.( Opening original perteneciente de Fairy Tail 16) ''Version Naruto''_

_Una gran distancia considerada se observaba dos jóvenes de diferentes cabelleras, la chica de hermoso cabellera azulina contemplaba el cielo, sus ojos grises mostraban un brillo singular._

_Mientras tanto, un muchacho de sorprendentes ojos verdes derramaba una lagrima de su ojo derecho y mirando de reojo a la chica._

_La imagen se empieza a quebrar en miles de pedazos y una cálida sonrisa perteneciente de la muchacha._

**_Strike Back._**

**_Kidou sura kaerarenai kurai no_**

**_Kakuritsu dato shitemo_**

**_Ippaasento demo areba mochiron_**

**_Teikou desho?_**

En la montaña en donde seis cabezas recreadas en base de piedra se encuentra el mismo muchacho de ojos verdes y cabellera rubia mirando al aldea la cual es protegida por su padre, siente unas manos rodeando su cuello donde relatan una chica de cabellera rojiza y ojos azules con una simple sonrisa.

**_Shonen, ''Unmei'' to_**

**_Nagetsukeraretatte,_**

**_No ¡I won't!_**

**_Hikkuri Kaeshi, Because date kimi to_**

**_Mirai wo miretara saikou janai._**

En la noche, sacudiendo una espada derramando sangre profundamente roja, aquellos grises perlas cerraban y un simple suspiro salía de sus labios, el viento llegaba acariciar su cabellera larga y azulina, mirando el cuerpo sin vida sin expresar ninguna emoción.

**_Bring i ton! Cuz i'm just gonna grow up in_**

**_The battle Hey!_**

**_Buchinuku donten!_**

**_Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku_**

**_Raimei._**

Se notaba sudor en la frente del rubio, entrenando duro con su padre Naruto sonriendo por el gran esfuerzo, a su lado la chica pelirroja tirada en el piso durmiendo plácidamente. Los dos rubios comenzaron a reír.

**_I gotta kakikesu nightmare tada mirai ga_**

**_Mitakute!_**

**_Kako, mirai, soshite ikiteru ima,_**

**_I ain't scared of my paste and now for_**

**_Takusareta asu_**

**_Screaming out for my pride._**

En su hogar descansaba un rubio de hermosos ojos azules, pensando sus pecados y de no cumplir su promesa de proteger a su amiga del pasado, repasando con la yema de sus dedos una fotografía de Hinata Hyuga.

Miedo la expresión tomada.

**_Namida mitakunai kara, sakebi_**

**_Tsuzukeruyo! Zutto…_**

**_(I've never falling down! _****_Oikaze wo se ni fuki tobasu Destiny!)_**

El hijo de Naruto gritaba un nombre, su garganta se hacia un nudo en la garganta al ver demasiada sangre derramada siendo testigo que su amada la perlada estaba encadenada y un hombre inyectado una sustancia en el cuello de ella.

**_Kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai_**

**_Kara! Zutto…_**

**_(I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante rest in peace!)_**

**_Nando demo…_**

Explosión, los aldeanos gritan sosteniendo a sus primogénitos para protegerlos, Sakura llora al ver a la sombra enfrente de ella, levanto ambas manos susurrando con su cálida voz el nombre del pasado.

**_Kiokunai no hashikko no kata de ''mou tsurai'' to kabe o tataite mo_**

**_Nanpaasento demo, boku wa mou furi kaeranai darou_**

La aldea poco a poco empieza a mancharse de un cristal, su color blanco como el hielo puro, la pelirroja salta desde una altura peligrosa tratando de romper el escudo de cristal que la azabache emanaba.

Sus ojos azules los abrió impresionados al percatarse de la mirada de odio.

**_Risei no Rain furidashitatte all_**

**_Know!_**

**_Mayowanai sa because date kimi to_**

**_Kanaetai yume ga asu ni arukara._**

En el valle del fin, dos sombras aparecen sin ninguna sonrisa representada, pero sus ojos grises brillaban por protección de un ser amado.

* * *

**_Capitulo I_**

**_Condenada por la perdición._**

Sus ojos perlas parpadeaban al no reconocer el lugar en donde ahora se encontraba reposando en una gran cama, sus manos atados en enormes cadenas en las extremidades de la cama al igual que sus piernas. A su nariz llego un olor extraño pero salado y dulce a la vez. En la ventana de la recamara una sombra se encontraba contemplando la puesta de sol.

—¿D-Donde me encuentro?.— Pregunto con un lindo tartamudeo, el hombre volteo con el ceño fruncido, reconociendo a la persona abrió sus perlados ojos.—¿U-Uchiha-san?.

—Te encuentras como mi prisionera así que calla.— Musito cruzando de brazos y mirando como la Hyuga se tensaba y miraba a otro lado.— Te advertiré dos cosas Hyuga, la primera. No volverás a Konoha y segunda olvídate de tus amigos.

—¡¿Eh?!.— Dijo confundida ademas de un sonrojo en sus mejillas.— ¿P-Porque U-Uchiha-san quiere eso?.— Pregunto curiosa, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al sentir una cachetada en su mejilla, pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Te dije que callaras Hyuga.— Dijo fríamente el Uchiha.— Eres mi prisionera y te adaptaras a tu nueva forma de vivir si no quieres que te mate.— Advirtió mirando con sus ojos profundamente rojos a los perlados.— Si no cumples con mis ordenes, seras castigada.— Amenazo con su tono sin vida, Hinata solamente asintió temerosa.

-''N-Naruto-kun''.— Pensaba la azabache aun llorando por su amado no correspondido, evitando la mirada del Uchiha que la observaba analizando su cuerpo como si fuera de porcelana.— ''¿D-Donde estas?''.

Aun en campo de batalla, cada guerrero era despertado por los héroes con sus energías ayudaban a sanar las heridas de cada mujer de la batalla, Tsunade parpadeaba aturdida mientras posaba una mano en su frente.

—Sakura.— Susurro con lentitud viendo la cara de tristeza que la pelirrosa posaba ante ella mientras seguía siendo curada.— ¿Que ha pasado con exactitud?.— Pregunto la mayor sentada.

—Cuando ustedes fueron enviados al Tsukyomi infinito, la diosa Kaguya la madre del sabio de los seis caminos apareció, Naruto y S-Sasuke-kun pelearon con ella inclusive fui de ayuda junto con Kakashi-sensei.— Mordía su labio inferior recordando a su compañero azabache.— La hemos derrotado ahora todo esta en paz... Por ahora.— Susurro con tristeza, Tsunade escucho esas palabras arqueando una ceja pero miraba que algo mas ocultaba su alumna al respecto cuando menciono en sollozos el nombre del Uchiha.

—Sakura te conozco cuando tenias 12 años aproximadamente, eres mi alumna, técnicamente te quiero como si fueras mi hija.— La senju acomodo su mano en el hombro de la jade.— Te conozco y mencionaste el nombre de Sasuke en medio de sollozos. ¿Que sucedió?.— Pronuncio, abrazando repentinamente a su alumna mientras que esta lloraba en su hombro.

—E-El se ha ido para s-siempre.— Adolorida pensaba de la mejor manera soltando una sonrisa.— P-Pero lo importante es que esta pesadilla d-de la guerra ha a-acabado oficialmente.

—Calma.— Dijo en un susurro la rubia abrazando con fuerza a su alumna.— El no se ha ido para siempre, el volverá te lo aseguro.— Acariciando la cabellera rosado de su alumna trataba de calmarla.

—Aclarando esta situación.— Menciono Kakashi.— Hinata Hyuga ha muerto, por el momento Naruto se esta haciendo cargo del cuerpo.— Tsunade abrió sus ojos almendrados al igual que Sakura.— Sakura sígueme necesito hablar contigo.— Dejando sin habla a la Hokage, Sakura seguía a su maestro por un camino diferente evitando a sus compañeros.

—Kakashi-sensei no entendí. ¿Sasuke-kun no había secuestrado a Hinata?.— Pregunto confundida, el Hatake asintió rápidamente.

—Naruto me pidió que dijera esto, no quiere mas complicaciones en el mundo por el momento, dice que tiene un plan que establece rescatar a Hinata de las manos de Sasuke.— Explico y informo Kakashi con el semblante relajado.

—Entiendo.— Menciono en un susurro.

* * *

En la cueva en donde aquellos chicos de importantes poderes oculares se encontraban, el estomago de Hinata rugía, tenia bastante hambre para dormir o intentar escapar por lo menos hasta encontrar a una persona digna de pelear con el Uchiha.

—''Tengo hambre''.— Pensaba adolorida, su estomago sonaba. El susodicho entro a la habitación dejando una ropa en el ropero, la mirada perlada de Hinata lo seguía, tenia miedo de decirle sobre su estomago o iba a ser castigada por el demonio. Se mordió su labio intentando evitar su apetito. Pero no pudo evitarlo.— U-Uchiha-san.— Susurro con miedo.

—Que.— Dijo mirando a su victima que se tensaba, soltó una sonrisa de medio lado.— Te advertí si no guardabas silencio te castigaría o me equivoco Hyuga.— Con su fuerza rompió una de las cadenas mientras sujetaba esa misma mano para apretarla.— Hace unos minutos susurraste el nombre del idiota.— Gruño entre dientes.—¡Olvídate de el! No ves que tantos años viendo como el idiota aclamaba su amor contra Sakura y tu de tonta queriendo a un amor no correspondido, das demasiada lastima Hyuga.

—T-Tal vez mi amor por N-Naruto-kun no sea correspondido p-pero yo lo amo con todo mi ser. ¡No puedo olvidarme de el tan fácilmente!.— Exclamo decidida mientras daba una cachetada con su mano libre a la mejilla del Uchiha.

—Te lo advertí Hyuga prepárate a las consecuencias, seras marcada por mi.— Un grito sonó de los labios de Hinata.

* * *

**_Primer capitulo de esta historia o3o._**

**_¿Les ha gustado? Dejen un comentario estableciendo si les ha gustado o no les haya gustado shabas o shabos._**

**_Su autora DiazGuiselle se despide y les da un abrazo conejo-ninja y nos vemos para el siguiente capitulo._**

**_¡Sayonara!._**


	2. Lagrimas

**_Amor no correspondido._  
**

**[Parejas principales] Sasuhina, Narusaku. Shikaino. _Posiblemente futuras parejas. Además un poco de Naruhina e Sasusaku._**

**Genero. Drama/ Sobrenatural/ Amistad/ Suspenso.**

**Autora: _DiazGuiselle (Conejo-ninja everywhere)._**

**_Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen excepto algunos importantes de esta historia._**

* * *

Los labios rosados de la Hyuga temblaban al sentir el aliento del Uchiha tan cerca de ella, ladeo su cabeza suspirando sintiendo los labios del portador del Sharingan lamiendo su cuello, su mano atada mientras sus piernas igualmente pero su única mano estaba sujeta con la mano del azabache.

—¡P-Por favor detente!.— Pidió en medio de un gemido deteniendo al acto que el Uchiha proporcionaba, el susodicho la volteo a ver con enfado chasqueando su lengua, apretó mas la mano libre de la perla haciendo que ella gritara de dolor.

—Únicamente esta ocasión te la pasare.— Pronuncio con un suspiro dejando la mano de la azabache libre.— Por el momento te quedaras aquí hasta que yo mismo te desate, tienes hambre te traeré algo.— Termino con sus palabras dejando a la azabache aun atada y llorando.

—''Naruto-kun donde estas''.— Pensaba Hinata derramando lagrimas, sintiendo que su corazón se marchitaba.

En la batalla donde anteriormente la guerra termino, el equipo Taka despertaban y siendo ayudados por el rubio héroe de Konoha, Orochimaru que anteriormente fue un traidor ante el país del fuego y posteriormente el mundo shinobi se encontraba lastimando, parpadeaba, sus ojos perdían la luz del día, Karin se acomodaba sus anteojos buscando con su vista al ultimo Uchiha del mundo, Juugo conversaba con otras personas, y por ultimo Suigetsu bostezaba.

—¿Donde esta Sasuke?.— Pregunto la pelirroja con voz demandante, se levanto del suelo frió mirando con sus ojos rojos a unos azules pertenecientes a Naruto que solamente se limito a suspirar.

—El se fue lejos de aquí.— Respondió con su mirada agachada, la pelirroja iba a soltar otra palabra pero viendo la expresión del rival de su amado, era correcta la respuesta.— No intenten buscarlo porque no sabrán si los matara o no se en realidad.

Sakura escuchaba cada palabra mordiéndose su labio inferior se acerco a paso corto a su compañero de equipo apoyando una mano en el hombro del Uzumaki.— Ahora en adelante, Sasuke-kun... No, Sasuke estará solo completamente en este mundo.— Menciono con tristeza, sonriendo por primera vez después de tanto tiempo pensando en sus sentimientos hacia el Uchiha, el equipo Taka entendieron el mensaje.

—Vaya este idiota se ha ido sin nosotros.— Musito cansado Suigetsu.— Pero nosotros ya no seremos sus guardianes, se las tendera que arreglar por el mismo.— Se levanto del suelo.

—Le prometí a Sasuke siempre estar con el.— Hablo Juugo.— No puedo romper la promesa que le hice a Kimmimaru.— El rubio chasqueo la lengua, y Sakura suspirando, ambos se sentían cansados por la batalla empleada.

—Ustedes hagan su camino.— Hablo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.— No permitan que el teme controle la manera que ustedes vivan, una parte es gracias a ustedes por participar en la guerra.

—''Sasuke''.— Pensaba la pelirroja soltando un suspiro en sollozos.

—¡Hinata!.— Gritaba Kiba atrayendo la atencion de sus compañeros, buscando sin cesar a su compañera de equipo.— ¿Donde mierda se encuentra Hinata?.— Preguntaba a todo pulmón desesperado.

—Kiba detente que haces ruido.— Musito Shino guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco, pero en el fondo también se encontraba preocupado por su compañera.

—¡Me vale mierda que haga ruido, solamente quiero encontrar a mi mejor amiga!.— Expreso preocupado sintiendo la mano de su compañero rubio en su hombro.— Naruto.

—Lamento informar pero Hinata-chan ha muerto en el campo de batalla.**— **Menciono llorando, por primera vez el se sentía un inútil no pudiendo ayudar a su mejor amigo ha regresar a Konoha y ahora su amiga Hyuga se ha marchado. Los dos integrante del equipo ocho negaban con su cabeza, no creyendo la realidad expresada.

—E-Eso no es verdad.— Tartamudeo el castaño, sus orbes cafés empezaron a mancharse por las lagrimas.

—Lo es.— Comento Sakura.— Ahora los 11 de Konoha pasan a los 10 de Konoha.— Informo.

Los demás equipos, el diez por ejemplo se quedo mudo ante la información revelada, los Kages pidieron un minuto de silencio a la ''fallecida'' Hinata Hyuga, Kakashi solamente agacho la cabeza cruzando sus dedos.

* * *

Cada shinobi con su respectivo kage regresaron a su aldea de origen con una sonrisa por finalizar la terrible guerra, la hokage Tsunade Senju entablaba una buena conversación con el equipo siete revelando la verdad de Sasuke Uchiha, la rubia se impresiono saber que Hinata Hyuga se fuera con el traidor pero saber mas le costaba analizar.

—No lo puedo creer.— Resignada se tapo su rostro con su mano.— Pero porque no quieren que yo misma le diga a los compañeros de Hinata la verdadera verdad acerca de su desaparición, eso es demasiado cruel.— Dijo la Senju.

—Ocasionaremos una catástrofe, si el clan Hyuga se entera de la verdad aunque lo dudo mucho Hokage-sama, van a alertar a todas las naciones en busca de la heredera el clan, aunque Hiashi tenga corazón de hielo realmente aprecia a su hija.— Musito Kakashi con sabiduría cruzando sus brazos, aunque sus palabras no convencía a la Hokage en minutos después destrozara el escritorio.

—Necesito una solución rápido.— Respondió la Hokage.— En tres meses realizaran su primera misión en rescate a Hinata con acompañantes pero lo revelaran el porque el tema. ¿Entendido?.— Cuestiono Tsunade viendo a sus ninjas.

—Por supuesto Tsunade-sama.— Hizo reverencia Sakura.— Iré a mi casa a ducharme necesito un baño urgentemente.— Se despidió siendo acompañada por su compañero de equipo.

—Esto es grave.— Dijo Kakashi.— Ambos están sufriendo.

Tsunade asintió.

En las calles de Konoha, el equipo Taka se paseaban viendo las posibilidades de comer algo en cualquier restaurante.— Pero que tranquilidad.— Susurro Suigetsu con sus manos atrás de su espalda.

—Ahora que nosotros ya no estamos con Sasuke. ¿Que haremos?.— Pregunto la pelirroja abrazándose así misma, su orgullo no le permitía decir que extrañaba al Uchiha gruñón.

—Creo que me uniré para ser maestro en la academia ninja.— Medito Juugo a sus palabras, sus dos compañeros voltearon intrigados.

—Tal vez yo...— Dijo en un susurro Karin soplando un suspiro, estaba cansada ademas triste pero sintiendo el apoyo de su compañero tiburón poniendo una mano en su hombro le daba tranquilidad.— Tal vez yo también haga lo mismo.— El trió se quedaron parados viendo como los antiguos compañeros de su líder estaban platicando.

—Ese es el plan, en tres meses iremos en combate para rescatar a Hinata-chan de las manos del teme.— Murmuro emocionado y al mismo tiempo apretando sus puños. Karin arqueo una ceja, ella había escuchado de los labios del susodicho que la Hyuga había fallecido. ¿Pero que demonios estaba pasando?.

—Naruto debemos ser precavidos, por el momento todos piensan que Hinata ha fallecido en combate.— Pronuncio la Haruno acariciando su cabello rosado.

—Descuida Sakura-chan.— Apoyo su mano en el hombro de la jade.— Ahora te prometo que todo saldrá de maravilla. ¡Dattebayo!.— Sonrió emocionado mostrando una sonrisa sincera, Sakura se sonrojo un poco agachando su cabeza y sonriendo.

Los latidos del corazón de Hinata comenzaron a fallar, le dolía su pecho, su respiración era pausada.— Naruto-kun.— Susurro cerrando sus ojos por un momento pero sintió una delicadez en su interior, abriendo nuevamente sus ojos perlas se encontró unos opuestos.

—Te estas enfermando.— Menciono el azabache.— Te voy a desatar pero no quiero que escapes o por el contrario sufrirás ¿Entendido?.— Cuestiono el azabache, Hinata sintió levemente su cabeza, sintiéndose libre al ver que sus manos se encontraban liberadas.

—G-Gracias U-Uchiha-san.— Pronuncio con un lindo tartamudeo evitando la mirada oscura del portador del Sharingan.

—Hmp.

* * *

Fin del capitulo shabas ;uuuu; al parecer no les gusto :'v *Se va al rincón a shorar*.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

**_-DiazGuiselle._**


	3. Candidato para el sexto Hokage

_(・ω・)ノ Other Feeling (・ω・)ノ_

_**Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no al maestro Kishimoto-sama.**_

_**Autora: DiazGuiselle (Conejo-ninja everywhere).**_

* * *

En la aldea oculta entre las hojas, la Hokage Tsunade Senju sentada en la silla del gran escritorio posando sus dedos entrelazados para pensar en posibilidades de solución al problema catalogado _Hinata Hyuuga _la rubia suspiraba no sabia como responder a los reclamos del clan Hyuuga al enterarse que su heredera había ''fallecido'' en manos del enemigo, muchos sospechaban del posible traidor de apellido Uchiha aunque ella aclaraba que no era de esa manera de pensar las cosas. Tal vez ella poseía una fuerza sin igual pero no gran pensamiento.

—La única solución posible es escoger a otro Hokage.— Suspiro decidida, tenia a los perfectos candidatos entre la multitud Kakashi Hatake, aun en el campo de batalla escuchaba cada palabra por parte de su alumna estrella, una que otra risa salia de los labios de la Haruno pero mas lagrimas derramaba por recordar la tragedia de su amor se haya ido.— El crimen del amor es una condena prohibida.— Musito entre sus dedos.— ¿Hinata se encontrara bien en manos de Sasuke?.— Se pregunto a si misma viendo el techo esperando una respuesta del mismo cielo.

En la calle de la aldea, paseaban el equipo Taka con alguna información escuchada por los héroes de la guerra, la pelirroja estaba callada resultando un gran silencio en el trió, aunque el Hoshiki miraba el cielo resplandeciendo el azul que era el susodicho.

—No puede ser posible que Sasuke haya raptado a la princesa Hyuuga, lo veo improbable.— Musito Suigetsu, cancelando el pacto de silencio, la pelirroja agarro su melena roja atando una coleta, asintió a las palabras de su compañero, mientras Juugo escuchaba los cantos de las aves.— El nunca se ha interesado en alguien y mucho menos ahora.

—En todo eh pensando.— Dijo Karin.— Pudo haber pasado algo mas en la guerra en el cual ninguno de Konoha nos haya dicho.— Sus compañeros meditaron sus palabras, era cierto.

—No puedo comprender nada.— Menciono Juugo colocando un brazo en el aire y varias aves se colocaron en orden.— Como menciono Uzumaki-san y Haruno-san no podemos seguir cumpliendo con los caprichos de Sasuke, lamento decir pero debemos seguir con nuestras vidas.— Informo caminando en diagonal, Suigetsu lo acompañaba pero Karin se quedo parada pensando en su respuesta.

—Es hora de dejar ir todo esto.— Susurro con delicadeza, sus cabellos rojizos danzaban al mismo ritmo que el viento.

* * *

En la guarida donde se encontraban las dos personas con el Kekkei Genkai, una tomando un baño pero vigilando a su prisionera a una distancia considerada mientras la otra sentada en la alfombra suspirando, su ropa de combate totalmente malgastada pero con las ayudas de Uchiha su vestimenta cambio, un pantalón ajustado de color blanco llegando a los tobillos, una blusa lavanda de manga corta con botones en el centro del escote pequeño, unas sandalias negras, su cabellera recogida en una coleta alta, sus mechones de cabello enfrente al igual que su penetrante copete.

—C-Creo que ya nadie me recuerda.— Sonrió con tristeza.— E-Es lo mas obvio que puede existir, soy una bazofia para mi clan, para mi aldea, para el amor.— Susurro con tristeza, colocando una mano en su pecho.

—Si sigues hablándote de esa manera, podrás morir de baja autoestima.— Musito cansado el Uchiha, su cabellera negra pegada a su rostro por el agua, ella se sonrojo por verlo en una toalla en la cintura, desviando su mirada blanquecina a otro lugar.

—N-No es baja autoestima. E-Es la v-verdad.— Se levanto de la alfombra yendo a las afueras de la guarida, ella sabia si intentaba escapar iba ser castigada por el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha. Se apoyo en el tronco del árbol dando un suspiro.

—Jamas imagine que un ninja pueda tener tan baja autoestima.— Pronuncio Sasuke.— ¡Tan mierda de vida tienes!.— Exclamo con burla, la muchacha asintió un poco.— ¿Rechazada por tu padre, diciéndote inútil, siendo comparada por tu hermano o hermana?.— Hinata asintió sorprendida, como puede ser que el supiera parte de su vida.

—U-Uchiha-san ¿Como sabe p-parte de mi v-vida?.— Pregunto tartamudeando. Sus ojos perlados mostraban curiosidad.

—Por que esa vida ya la viví claramente antes de que mi clan desapareciera completamente.— Respondió.— Métete que es hora de descansar.— Propuso, la Hyuuga asintió.

Se adentraron nuevamente a su hogar donde la perlada tomo asiento en la alfombra, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su cabeza entre sus piernas, el Uchiha se limitaba a verla un poco para retirarse a dormir.

—Hmp.— Susurro Sasuke en la cama mirando el techo, su mirada hacia el techo cerrando su kekkei genkai para dormir plácidamente pero concentrando su chackra para sentir a su prisionera en la guarida.

—''¿Ellos me extrañaran?''.— Pensaba la azabache meditando-— Ha pasado mas de dos semanas que me encuentro prisionera y no eh sentido ningún chackra aparte en los alrededores.— Se susurraba.

La brisa matutina despertaba a la aldea de Konoha, Naruto despertaba intranquilo, cansado ademas de una fatiga extraordinaria por no comer y descansar lo debido, planear lo necesario con su maestro, la Hokage y su compañera el rescate a la Hyuuga demasiado agotador.

—Hinata-chan.— Susurraba el rubio mirando la ventana.— ¿Porque demonios no puedo dejar en pensar en ella?.— Gruño desesperado colocando ambas manos en sus orbes azules.— ¿Sera porque fue la única que me ayudo de escapar de la luz cuando Obito me dijo tales cosas?.— Se pregunto a si mismo, la Hyuuga tomaba un importante papel en su corazón.

La puerta de su departamento resonó en sus oídos, el rubio héroe se levanto con pesadez, ahora no quería hacer nada, totalmente fatigado por la búsqueda de la Hyuuga en mapas que la vieja Tsunade tenia guardados.

—¿Karin?.— Pregunto intrigado arqueando una ceja, la pelirroja antigua compañera de su mejor amigo e rival se encontraba parada en la entrada de la puerta con su mirada agachada y sobándose su antebrazo.— ¿Que haces aquí?.— Nuevamente pregunto dejando pasar a la chica.

—Escuche tu platica con la Haruno hace una semana.— Ajusto sus lentes.— Todo lo que dijo ese Kakashi ¿Era falso verdad?.— Cuestiono con el ceño fruncido.— Sasuke rapto a la Hyuuga que tanto dicen que ha muerto en el campo de batalla, todo esto es sospechoso.— Cruzo sus brazos, Naruto se quedaba tenso con cada palabra.— No dejar ver el cuerpo de la Hyuuga al clan, enterrarla en el campo de batalla mas alejado, los interrogatorios ¡Todo!.— Exclamo enfadada.

—No me gusta mentir eso queda totalmente claro ttebayo.— Suspiro.— Pero necesito que ocultes tus sospechas y no menciones nada, esto tiene que quedar en silencio, si el clan Hyuuga se entera de la verdad no duraran en hacer una batalla entre Sasuke, posiblemente la quinta guerra mundial.— Menciono con la verdad en su labios, la pelirroja ceño el fruncido cada vez mas, pero el rubio tenia razón.

—¡Pero!.— Intento exclamar pero Naruto le tapo su boca con la mano de el.

—Por favor.— Susurro con sus ojos cristalizados.— Quiero recuperar a Hinata-chan de las manos de Sasuke.— Soltó mordiéndose su labio inferior, Karin sintió el chackra de Naruto totalmente negativo, sus sentimientos dejaban influir una tristeza máxima.

—De acuerdo.— Musito cansada la pelirroja retirándose de la vista del Uzumaki.

Caminando por la aldea de Konoha con sus manos en las bolsillas del pantalón, miraba como los aldeanos hacia reverencia ante el, recordaba en su juventud, despreciado por cada uno de la aldea por tener a un demonio dentro de el con el tiempo mejorando su calidez en hacer amigos con su esfuerzo de mejorar el bienestar de su origen. Su compañera Sakura caminaba con una canasta en su mano, su cabellera rosado fluía con el viento.

—¡Sakura-chan!.— Exclamo con felicidad el rubio con una sonrisa, atrayendo la atencion de su compañera de equipo quien sujeto mas la canasta ademas de demostrar una cálida sonrisa en sus facciones, sus ojos jade marcados por ojeras por no descansar adecuadamente en día de anterior.

—Naruto.— Contesto sacudiendo su melena rosada.— Tus ojos están hinchados.— Coloco una mano en sus labios, el rubio asintió apenado.— Debes descansar, el gran héroe que traga demasiada comida tiene que estar al cien por ciento.— Regaño con preocupación al Uzumaki.

—Tranquila Sakura-chan.— Respondió con un sonrojo en sus facciones.— Pero también te ves demasiada cansada.— Cruzo de brazos.

—Si pero..— Intento omitir otra palabra pero fue callada por una mano en su cabello rosado.

—Ambos necesitamos descansar.— Musito por ultimo con una sonrisa...

* * *

Kakashi Hatake esperando a Tsunade Senju, con Shizune aun lado de el sosteniendo al pequeño cerdo Tonton en sus brazos mientras que la azabache daba un suspiro, quince minutos de retardo por parte de la Hokage, Kakashi leyendo su modesto libro, un grupo de ambu llego a su departamento para informarle acerca que la Hokage-sama necesitaba de su cerebro ante situaciones complicadas, el Hatake acepto con gusto esperando señales de misión para localizar a la Hyuuga y al Uchiha.

—Lamento por hacer esperar.— Dijo Tsunade abriendo la puerta portando varios papeles en sus brazos, Shizune asintió con una sonrisa mientras que el Hatake cerraba su libro de lectura para poner toda su anticipación posible a las palabras de la rubia.

—Tsunade-sama.— Susurro cansada Shizune.— Ha hecho esperar a Kakashi-san por mas de viente minutos.— Regaño a la rubia que bufaba molesta.

—Shizune te puedes retirar esto tengo que arreglarlo a solas con Kakashi.— Ordeno la Senju, la azabache abría sus ojos aunque entendía las reacciones ella no sabia con claridad los movimientos hechos por el equipo siete pero curiosa una vez le había preguntado a su maestro lo sucedido pero ella respondió que no era de su importancia algo que dudo demasiado. Haciendo caso omiso, hizo reverencia al Hatake para retirarse dejando a solas como ordeno la Senju. Tsunade se coloco observando el paisaje de la ventana, sus brazos en la espalda.— Kakashi eh llegado a un acuerdo con el consejo del país del fuego.— Menciono.

—¿Se puede saber cual es ese acuerdo que me involucre tanto?.— Cuestiono con su cabeza en alto, la rubia volteo a verlo con sus radiantes orbes almendrados.

—En poco tiempo se preparara mi retiro oficial, hay por lo menos cinco candidatos para el sexto Hokage, hablando con los Kages llegamos a un acuerdo primordial en el cual es...— Hizo pausa, Kakashi tuvo un tic nervioso.

—''Por favor que no diga que tengo que ser el nuevo Hokage nuevamente''.— Pensaba el Hatake.

—Seras el sexto Hokage hasta que Naruto este preparado para el puesto.— Informo con una sonrisa...

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo nenas :33**

**¿Les ha gustado? Dejen Reviews para saber su opinión.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Las esperanzas se marchitan

**(◕‿◕✿) Other Feeling (◕‿◕✿)**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del mangaka Kishimoto-sama. Por lo tanto el tiene todo el derecho inaudito de la serie y manga Naruto.**

**Autora: -DiazGuiselle. (Conejo-ninja everywhere).**

_Muchas gracias por leer cada actualización de esta historia llena de tanto suspenso, lagrimas, amores y de todo inclusive Kakashi-sensei pervertido, se aproxima los verdaderos sentimientos y los últimos adioses. ¡Espero que les guste! Próximo capitulo responderé Reviews._

* * *

Han pasado cerca de un año nueve meses que Hinata Hyuuga ha sido prisionera del ultimo sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, cada mañana salia de la guarida a respirar el valioso oxigeno mientras se sentaba a contemplar el bello paisaje. Mientras Sasuke se iba a recolectar varias cosas necesarias para sobrevivir un tiempo encerrado, la convivencia de ellos dos crecía cada vez mas con el paso del tiempo, viendo que las esperanzas de Hinata disminuía y sus ojos perlados demostraban tristeza ademas soledad en el interior del corazón de la Hyuuga. Cada vez que pasaba los días como una eternidad, se quedaba pensando si enserio sus amigos se preocuparían por ella, y su querido Naruto-kun estaría pensando en por lo menos salvarla.

—Si ellos fueran realmente sus amigos, desde el primer día que te rapte, hubieran luchado contra mi hasta inclusive matado para tenerte de vuelta en Konoha.— Musito Sasuke en medio de un suspiro, mirando profundamente a la Hyuuga que asentía con la cabeza.— Si mi memoria no me falla, ha pasado cerca de un año nueve meses desde tu llegada y con el tiempo no eh sentido ningún chackra cerca de aquí.— Informo acostándose en el pasto verde viendo el cielo al igual que Hinata.

—Uchiha-san n-no ha pensando en volver a Konoha.— Le dijo con su voz neutral notando sentimiento, Sasuke negó con la cabeza lentamente, la chica Hyuuga se había vuelto fría y sin sentimientos desde que perdió las esperanzas totalmente, sus ojos perlados lo expresaban.

—¿Quieres ir a Konoha para que te despidas formalmente de tus compañeros?.— Cuestiono alargando su mirada hacia ella, observando que ella dudaba fijando su mirada hacia otro lado, lo sabia, ella ya no quería ver a nadie de Konoha.— Es una propuesta si la quieres podemos ir a Konoha hoy mismo.— Dichoso con sus palabras se levanto, acariciando su cabellera oscura.

—N-No es necesario, pero gracias Uchiha-san.— Hizo reverencia causando asombro en el mencionado.— Si no te molesta quiero ir al lago para relajarme.— Dijo Hinata suspirando.

—Iré contigo.— Respondió el Uchiha.— Después de todo. También me quiero relajar un momento.— Ambos con sus fijadas miradas en el camino se quedaban en sus pensamientos, Hinata con sus manos entrelazadas en la espalda y el Uchiha reposando una mano en su Katana.

(◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿)

En la aldea escondida entre las hojas mejor conocida como Konoha, en el monte Hokage se estaba construyendo la sexta cara del que seria el Hokage nuevo, la noticia se informo cuando el consejo del país del fuego y de las demás naciones dieron su aprobación hacia el candidato Kakashi Hatake, su mano derecha la poderosa bestia Maito Gai celebraba con su rival comiendo en el Sushi con sus alumnos respectivos ademas de los otros compañeros. Sin duda el equipo siete se encontraba feliz por su maestro. Naruto sonreía formalmente aunque se quedaba sin respiro.

—Kakashi. Ahora que eres Hokage debes recordar la opinión de Tsunade-sama acerca del caso de Hinata Hyuuga.— Menciono Gai con mucho papeleo en las manos dejándolo caer en el escritorio, Kakashi asintió con la cabeza.

—Lose. Naruto se encuentra molesto por la decisión, en cualquier momento el escapara de Konoha para rescatar a su compañera. No lo dudo.— Musito Kakashi bostezando agarrando la fotografía de cuando apenas de estaba formulando el equipo siete, Naruto, Sasuke y una adorable niña Sakura.— Prohibirle a Naruto dejar de buscar a Hinata es como decirle que ya no debe de comer ramen.— Entrecerró sus ojos.

—Shizune-san me aviso acerca de una nueva propuesta para Naruto-kun.— Pronuncio Gai evitando la mirada de intriga de su rival.— El debe casarse con alguien de Konoha para que Naruto no cometa ninguna tontería de escapar, una manera sutil de amarrarlo.— Los orbes grises de Kakashi se abrieron de la sorpresa, golpeando ligeramente el escritorio.

—¡¿Quien ha propuesto esa atrocidad?!.— Exclamo decidido levantándose brutalmente de su asiento dejando caer la silla.— No puedo permitir que utilicen a Naruto de una manera indiferente después de que el salvara el mundo shinobi.

—Fue una decisión de todas las naciones, después de que Tsunade-sama les contara la verdad se quedaron impactados, todos saben acerca de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia Naruto y de Naruto hacia Hinata. Aunque lo dude, tienen un lazo especial.

—Tienes razón Gai, pero aun así no puedo obligar a Naruto que se case con una desconocida, busca en los papeles las candidatas para el matrimonio de mi alumno, después veremos quien es la perfecta.

—¿Tienes a alguien en tu cabeza como candidata verdad Kakashi?.

—Exactamente. Ella entenderá la situación.

En las calles de la aldea, Naruto acompañado de Sakura iban a la torre Hokage para saludar a su maestro, el cabello de Naruto estaba mas corto, y el de Sakura acomodado, los aldeanos exclamaban ''¡Que hermosa pareja!''. Llegando esos comentarios a los oídos de los héroes que provocaron sonrojarse. Naruto de detuvo, su corazón latía frenéticamente aclamando que algo no se encontraba en orden.

—¿Naruto que pasa?.— Pregunto Sakura arqueando una ceja.

—Siento que algo no esta bien.— Coloco una mano en su pecho sintiendo sus latidos del corazón bombeando mas y mas.— ¡No puedo seguir con esta farsa mas tiempo!.— Exclamo enterrando su mano en sus ropas.— ¡Necesito ir por Hinata-chan!.— Corrió rápidamente a la salida de la aldea siendo perseguido por su compañera de equipo.

—¡Espera Naruto!.— Grito con fuerza, sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas por lo tanto siguió corriendo al mismo sendero que Naruto corría, siguieron por horas, Naruto buscando el chackra de su amiga mientras Sakura lo perseguía para detenerlo.

—¡Hinata-chan! ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Hinata-chan!.— Exclamo a gritos buscando a su compañera con palabras, siguiendo buscando a su Hinata-chan aunque no servia de mucho gritar como loco por medio del bosque, se encontraba a cinco horas de Konoha, tan lejos habían llegado.

—Suficiente Naruto. ¡Detente!.— Propuso cansada, sintiendo su voz totalmente seca, necesitaba agua para continuar gritando y corriendo. Dudo un momento pero realmente necesitaba agua, dejando aun lado a Naruto, busco una fuente de agua natural, reconocía esos rumbos cuando viajaban a la aldea oculta entre la arena, se detuvo escuchando varios murmureos divertidos.

—¡D-Detente por favor!.— Exclamo una chica con su voz cansada pero divertida, Sakura abrió sus ojos, conocía esa dulce voz en donde estuviera, acercándose mas y escondiéndose en uno de los arbustos encontró el objetivo de Naruto. Hinata Hyuuga divirtiéndose con Sasuke Uchiha en el agua del lago.— Mi ropa.— Susurro con lentitud notando que sus prendas totalmente mojadas.

—Tu empezaste.— Contraataco el Uchiha con una media sonrisa.— Por lo tanto es mi venganza Hyuuga.— Pronuncio cruzando de brazos. Sakura no lo podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Debía ser una ilusión, correr cinco horas sin cansancio y no consumir ninguna gota ademas de estar gritando a su compañero que parara debió provocarla malestares.

—Pero.— Alzo sus manos en el aire intentando reclamar.— Usted me lanzo al lago cuando llegamos.— Menciono avergonzada.

—¿Tu querías refrescarte no es así? Te hice un buen favor. Por lo tanto me tienes que pagar ese favor.— Menciono con una media sonrisa en sus facciones acercándose donde Hinata se encontraba temblando por el frió, pidió la mano de la Hyuuga que ella acepto, entregando una pulsera demasiada extraña.

—¿E-Esto que es?.— Pregunto curiosa mirando el artefacto, coloco la pulsera entre sus ojos admirándolo, pero sus ojos le pesaban repentinamente, sus ojos perlados se cerraron cayendo al suelo, Sakura miraba cada detalle.

—Ahora si intentas escapar esto te detendrá.— Respondió el Uchiha levantando el cuerpo de la azabache, suspiro cansado.— Sakura sal de tu escondite.— Musito enojado.

—¡¿Que demonios le has hecho a Hinata?!.— Interrogo preocupada, su mirada jade demostraba determinación a sus palabras, viendo que el Uchiha tardaba en contestar, su puño estallo en el suelo provocando un pequeño terremoto.— Te pregunte algo importante.— Susurro con molestia.

—No es de tu importancia, deja de ser una molestia y anda con tu camino. Si no me equivoco, Naruto se encuentra contigo pero en diferentes caminos.— Dijo con molestia sujetando el cuerpo de Hinata.

—Hinata es mi amiga por lo tanto la llevare lejos de tus manos.— Apretando sus nudillos para prepararse para su próximo ataque.— Aunque yo siga amándote, prefiero matarte que otros lo hagan.— Aclaro con tristeza.

—Tan patética. ¿Acaso eres masoquista? Miles de veces te eh mencionado claramente un no como respuesta pero no entiendes. Por lo tanto es ahora que te mate Sakura Haruno.— Pronuncio con ira dejando el cuerpo de una Hinata inconsciente en el suelo.

—¡Si matas a Sakura-chan me tendrás que matar Sasuke!.— Exclamo Naruto con las manos cruzadas, sus orbes azules con una infinidad de preguntas que después el azabaches respondería.

_Continuara._

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo :33 ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Demasiada drama?.**

**Se que esto es un poco repetitivo pero las cosas mejoraran, con la pulsera que Sasuke le dio a Hinata que en el próximo capitulo se revelara en que consiste.**

**Y posiblemente no falte mucho para los sádicos Uchihas en la historia, seria como el siguiente arco.**

**Este se llama Other Feeling. Próximo arco: Happened love.**


	5. Nuevo comienzo

****(◕‿◕✿) Other Feeling (◕‿◕✿)****

* * *

_Naruto: ¡Dattebayo! !¿Porque siempre en las historias de la autora Guiselle me pone como el malo?! *Se va al rincón a llorar dramáticamente*_

_Sakura: ¡Shanaroo! *Golpea a Naruto* ¬¬ Se un hombre y acéptalo, recuerda no soy de las favoritas de la autora._

_Hinata: C-Chicos paren. Guiselle-sama los ama con todo el corazón. A E-Ella le encanta el personaje de N-Naruto-kun._

_Sasuke: Hmp -.- Eso no es cierto ese es mi onni-san._

_Guiselle: :v Eso es verdad._

_Ino: Por lo menos soy una de las favoritas de la autora no como otras ¬u¬._

_Sakura: ¡¿Que estas tratando de decir cerda?!._

_Shikamaru: Pero que problemática es su vida._

_Ichigo: Ni me lo digas están peor que la enana ¬-¬_

_Rukia: Ja. Le tienes miedo a nii-sama._

_Renji: ¿Quien no? ._._

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto-sama le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**

**Autora: DiazGuiselle. (Conejo-ninja everywhere).**

Esto termina la primera saga :33 la siguiente se revelara historias del pasado y pues los nuevos protagonistas.

* * *

—Naruto.— Murmuro Sasuke con sus ojos profundamente negros mirando a la dirección del susodicho, y mirando de reojo a la doncella Hinata Hyuuga durmiendo.— Lamentablemente si te encuentras aquí para llevarte a Hyuuga te puedes retirar ella no quiere hablar contigo.— Respondió sacando su espada yendo donde Hinata se encontraba, Naruto frunció el ceño.**  
**

—¿Que demonios te sucede Sasuke?.— Cuestiono Naruto, sus orbes azules se dirigían donde Hinata estaba dormida, se sorprendió que dormía con mucha tranquilidad sabiendo que Sasuke no la dañaría.— Sakura-chan por favor vete lo mas lejos posible.— Ordeno Naruto, la mirada jade de Sakura no comprendía, nuevamente le dirigía esas palabras para protegerla.

—Naruto.— Apretó sus labios con sus dientes.— Como anteriormente dije.— Sonrió decidida.— ¡Ya no soy la misma! ¡Shanaroo!.— Golpeo nuevamente el suelo, las grandes grietas aparecieron rompiendo con velocidad el suelo de piedra, Naruto tambaleo para irse a otro lugar junto con Sakura cargándola en su espalda, mientras Sasuke se atoraba en las rocas junto con Hinata.

—Tsk.— Chasqueo su lengua, su Kekkei Genkai se activo, Susanoo, agarrando a la bella durmiente mientras saltaba a una superficie no destrozada.— Sera divertido después de todo.— Sonrió de medio lado veía como los parpados de Hinata intentaban abrirse.— Mi plan sera todo un éxito.— Musito dejando el cuerpo de la Hyuuga nuevamente al piso.

—S-Sasuke-kun.— Susurro con delicadeza Hinata, sus ojos perlados un poco cristalizados, sus mejillas con tono rosa.— ¿Q-Que esta sucediendo Sasuke-kun?.— Pregunto con inocencia sentada en el césped verde.

—Protegiéndote.— Musito con el ceño fruncido, esa palabra le llego al corazón a Hinata que se sonrojaba mas y mas, los atacantes bajaron para seguir peleando.— Naruto. ¿Jamas te das por vencido verdad?.— Pregunto arqueando una ceja, el rubio negó.

—¡H-Hinata-chan!.— Exclamo emocionado viendo la figura de su compañera parpadeando de la confusión, tratando de acercarse a la muchacha ella se levanto rápido y se coloco atrás del Uchiha con miedo.— ¿Hinata-chan?.— Interrogo con una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Q-Quien eres tu?.— Cuestiono curiosa, el azabache sonrio, como menciono antes su plan salio exitoso, Naruto al igual que Sakura se quedaron con la boca abierta, Hinata tenia miedo y demasiado hacia su persona. ¿Pero que demonios había ocurrido?.

—Hinata-chan, soy Naruto, tu Naruto-kun. ¿No me recuerdas?.— Cuestiono agitado, sus orbes azules se cristalizaron cuando ella negó con la cabeza.— ¡¿Que demonios le has hecho a Hinata-chan?!.— Cuestiono alterado no podía soportar que su bella amiga se olvidara de el y principalmente de el.

—No le hice absolutamente nada Naruto, ella decidió olvidarse de ustedes.— Musito con una sonrisa triunfante el azabache rompiendo el silencio del campo de batalla.— Hyuuga vayámonos.— Ordeno el Uchiha.

—S-Si Sasuke-kun.— Susurro un poco intranquila sintiendo las miradas atónitas de Naruto y principalmente Sakura que chasqueaba la lengua oprimiendo sus ojos verdes.

—P-Por favor no te vayas con S-Sasuke.— Pronuncio temblando, su mirada jade transcurría lagrimas, sus piernas temblaban como dos enormes gelatinas, Hinata no comprendía lo que esa ''extraña'' muchacha le estaba anunciando.

—Demasiado tarde.— Anuncio Sasuke agarrando de la muñeca a la Hyuuga, Naruto intento detener el movimiento rápido del Uchiha pero no pudo, demasiado lento para evitar.

—¡No!.— Grito Naruto aturdido, golpeando severamente el piso, pequeñas grietas se abrieron.— ¡Se ha llevado definitivamente a Hinata-chan y no pude detenerlo!.— Reprimió con furia el rubio intentando calmarse, Sakura suspiraba derrotada cayendo de rodillas al suelo.— No me lo puedo perdonar, ese idiota Uchiha se la ha llevado.— Cruzo de brazos, apretando sus orbes azules.

—Naruto también fue mi culpa.— Musito Sakura en el suelo mirando a su compañero.— Si fuera mas fuerte y olvidarme del amor que anteriormente sentí de Sasuke-kun. ¡Lo lamento!.— Se disculpo la Haruno hacia su compañero.

—No te culpes a ti misma.— Sonrió con falsedad Naruto.— Es obvio que fui yo quien dejo huir a Sasuke de Konoha, nunca te cumplí tu promesa de traerlo sano y salvo a la aldea.— La miro a los ojos verdes que la muchacha tenia, un par de esmeraldas hermosos y preciosos.

* * *

**—14 años después.—**

La aldea oculta entre las hojas nuevamente se encontraba en paz revelando la aterradora historia del secuestro de Hinata Hyuuga la ex heredera del clan Hyuuga, Kakashi Hatake aun con el poder al mando de la aldea, los compañeros y aldeanos disfrutaban cada día leyendo lecturas diarias que el Hokage daba a conocer.

—¡Nuestra llama de la juventud es grandiosa!.— Exclamaba Lee con una enorme sonrisa en sus facciones señalando a los jóvenes a próximos graduarse de la academia ninja. Tenia grandiosos alumnos, entre la multitud un joven soñador de grandes ojos esmeraldas, su cabellera colorida rubia con una sonrisa encantadora sacado de su padre.— Minato-san me puede explicar el porque somos ninjas.— Dijo Lee en forma de respuesta.

Las chicas del salón suspiraban al ver al joven Minato Uzumaki levantarse suspirando.— Somos ninjas para profanar la voluntad del fuego, proteger a nuestra aldea y no solamente nuestro origen, el origen de cada uno.— Respondió el encantador Minato con una sonrisa.

Una sonriente pelirroja sobresalía debido a su cabellera rojiza pura, Kushina Uzumaki, hermana menor, su padre Naruto decidió esos nombres para recordar a sus queridos padres y ademas de un tributo hacia ellos, que claramente se logro sin pensarlo adecuadamente.

Kushina Uzumaki conocida como tomate habanera utilizando los antiguos apodos de su abuela, fuerte de carácter, decidida ademas un apoyo emocional a su hermano mayor, parecida a su madre, aunque muchos mencionaban que era mas Uzumaki que Haruno, hasta el mismo Hokage Kakashi Hatake había afirmado que es una versión en miniatura de la difunta Kushina. Su cabellera rojiza amarrada en una coleta alta, sus ojos azules, tez blanca, edad 11 años.

Minato Uzumaki, un muchacho energético pensador de 12 años, su cabellera ondulada rubia larga, sus orbes esmeraldas heredaros de su madre, el chico galán de la clase, inteligente. Lo que únicamente había heredado de su padre era la cantidad de chackra monstruoso y el poder del viento. Su carácter explosivo como su madre aunque decidido como ambos.

—Minato-san es tan lindo.— Exclamaba una rubia de ojos profundamente castaños, provocando un ligero sonrojo en las facciones del susodicho que traga grueso, Shizuka Yamanaka, la chica mas popular de la aldea debido a su gran carisma, el amor platónico del joven Uzumaki.

—Shizuka no seas tan agradable con todo el mundo, eso molesta.— Menciono Kushina con sus brazos cruzados. Notando la gran molestia de la pelirroja.

—Kushina-san sabes que tu hermano me gusta desde hace tiempo.— Exclamo la rubia haciendo puchero, la gran revelación a los oídos del Uzumaki que se sonrojaba.

—Chicos es bueno que hagan arder su juventud pero ha estudiar.— Ordeno Lee con una sonrisa en el aire, apagando el aire del amor. Pero una explosión dentro del salón de clases provoco que los alumnos se preocuparan, una chica se estrello en la pared sus ojos totalmente cerrados.

—¿Que esta sucediendo con exactitud?.— Cuestiono Minato abrazando a su hermana menor y al mismo tiempo a Shizuka.

—¡Todos atrás!.— Exclamo la chica con un quejido saliendo de sus labios, Minato la miraba fugaz, una chica portaba la cabellera azulina larga.— U-Ustedes par de bastardos.**—** Balbuceo adolorida, Lee intentaba acercarse a la chica pero sentía una fuerte energía alrededor de ella.

—No tendremos compasión contigo.— Musito uno de los hombres.— Has matado a mi esposa y tendrás la misma condena.— Apunto una gran espada al cuello de la chica.

—¿Están completamente que fui yo realmente?.— Pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora, los hombres no comprendían.— Mi hermana se parece tanto a mi, que en ocasiones nos confunden.— Musito descuartizando el cuello del hombre en segundos, los alumnos se quedaron aterrados.

—¿Quien demonios es esa chica?.—


	6. Una amistad del pasado

**(****◕‿◕✿****) Other Feeling (****◕‿◕✿****)**

_Espero que este capítulo sea de su total agrado intente hacerlo no complicado pero las ideas no surgieron :33 Hinata-sama y Uchiha-san aparecerán más después en la historia por lo tanto se conocerá mas acerca de la unión._

**_Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son totalmente de Kishimoto-sama excepto los personas occ de la historia._**

* * *

**_—_**¿Quién demonios es ella?.**_ —_**Cuestiono Kushina alarmada, su cabello rojizo cayendo en forma de cascada en su espalda, su mirada azulina sorprendida al notar algo extraño en el ser de esa chica tan rara, aunque sus compañeros de clases lloraban por ver el terror ante sus ojos de tener presente a varias personas descuartizadas en menos de segundos. Ni siquiera ella podía lanzar con exactitud los Kunais en el centro del objetivo pero esa chica no tenía piedad ante nadie.

**_—_**Esa chica no le importo matar a esos hombres ni siquiera dudo.**_ —_**Susurro Shizuka abrazando a su príncipe protector Minato que parpadeaba incrédulo, un poco celosa al notar la belleza que provenía la chica extraña y la determinación en sus adorables ojos grises perlados, en simple vista parecía una muñeca de porcelana creada con las telas más finas del mundo.**_ —_**¡¿Oye tu chica extraña?!.**_ —_**Exclamo tragando grueso evitando la dura mirada que le proporcionaba la susodicha volteando a ver esos ojos castaños.

**_—_**Ustedes quédense quietos ni hagan el mínimo movimiento o esto le sucederán a ustedes.**_ —_**Musito entrecerrando sus ojos, mientras un suspiro salía de sus labios color rosa, movimiento su cabeza para incorporar mejor la imagen del enemigo descuartizado, golpeo la cabeza del hombre para verificar que no había ninguna trampa o explosivo en el cuerpo como precaución.

**_—_**¡Shanaroo.!.**_ —_**Grito Sakura rompiendo el techo estrellando a la pobre muchacha en el suelo con un dolor infernal en su vientre por el golpe recibido de la Haruno, Kushina grito asustada para verificar la salud de la atacante, por alguna extraña razón se le hacía familiar en un buen sentido de la infancia. Sakura mirando de reojo a los alumnos siendo protegidos por el grandioso Lee, suspiro preocupada, volteo a ver a la chica en los escombros que trataba de liberarse, cuando la chica salió, los orbes jade se abrieron en par.**_ —_**¡¿Hinata?!.**_ —_**Exclamo dudosa, esa chica tan parecida a la desaparecida, no lo podía creer pero mirándola mucho mejor, sintió algo extraño en esos ojos grises perlados de la chica.

**_—_**Tsk.**_ —_**Chasqueo su lengua en señal de su cuerpo se encontraba adolorido, los escombros provocaron la rasgará de sus prendas además de una corta en el costado de su cadera, la sangre fluía lentamente sobrepasando la tela blanca. Se incorporó levantándose firmemente, aun con el dolor por el golpe bien recibido, miro a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido arqueando una ceja.**_ —_**¿K-Kushina?.**_ —_**Interrogo cerrando un ojo, la mencionada asintió con una alegre sonrisa en sus facciones.

**_—_**Kaname-chan.**_ —_**Susurro yendo con la joven azabache ayudándola a levantarse con perfección con la herida sufrida, Sakura se quería acercar con curiosidad. ¿Por qué su hija conocía a esa chica misteriosa? Se llenaba de preguntas.**_ —_**Deja te ayudo Kaname-chan.**_ —_**Menciono preocupada la pelirroja ayudando a su amiga.

**_—_**¿Cómo se conocen?.**_ —_**Cuestiono Sakura con sus brazos cruzados, Lee integrándose a la charla junto con Shizuka y Minato aun abrazados.

**_—_**Kaname-chan me salvo de ser casi violada por un hombre extraño, tenía nueve años cuando eso sucedió.**_ —_**Sonrió con dulzura agarrando la cabellera azulina de la susodicha, Sakura abrió sus ojos aterrada. ¿Por qué jamás le comento esa terrible situación?.**_ —_**Jamás te lo platique porque eso fue parte del pasado, si no fuera gracias a Kaname-chan tal vez tuviera un trauma horrible.

**_—_**K-Kushina.**_ —_**Susurro lentamente Kaname con una pequeña sonrisa en sus facciones, recordaba a la joven pelirroja emocionada con encontrar a su querida ''mejor amiga de la infancia''.**_ —_**M-Me debo de ir no tengo mucho tiempo.**_ —_**Respondió cansada su voz entrecortada por la herida.

**_—Flash Back. —_**

**_Kushina caminaba alegremente por el prado con una sesta de comida en su mano derecha mientras su melena rojiza jugaba con el dulce viento de la bella primavera. Un día perfecto para picnic familiar con los amigos de sus padres, y sus ''amigos'' de la academia._**

**_—Malditas niñas que quieren ser amigas especiales de mi Minato-niisan. — Bufo molesta con sus pómulos rojos negaba la probabilidad de que su hermano mayor tuviera novia._**

**_—Entonces mocosa. ¿Por qué no quieres que ''Minato-niisan'' tenga una novia para follar?. — Cuestiono un shinobi con un parche en el ojo izquierdo sonriendo malvadamente. Kushina trago seco, reconocía esa cara por el libro bingo que un día su padrino Kakashi le presto para recortar._**

**_—¿Qué es follar Shinobi-san?. —Cuestiono curiosa con el tema bajando la sesta de comida al suelo y colocando ambas manos cruzadas en su falda._**

**_—Eres una niña inocente eso no cabe duda. —Se acercó a la niña a paso lento relamiendo sus labios. —Es cuando dos personas disfrutan ser una. —Musito alzando los hombros._**

**_—¿Ser una? No comprendo. — Pronuncio con encanto, pero sintió nerviosismo cuando el shinobi se paró justo enfrente de ella acariciando sus mejillas._**

**_—Tranquila niña, en pocos segundos sabrás a lo que me refiero. — Le susurro sonriéndole._**

**_—Y tu sabrás lo que significa ser asesinado por violar a niñas pequeñas. —En el tronco de un árbol posaba una muchacha con sus ojos brillantes y con el ceño fruncido, en su mano izquierda una Katana. —Niña aléjate lo más que puedas no quiero que veas sangre derramar. —Pronuncio con tranquilidad alzando su Katana apuntando al cuello del shinobi._**

**_—Kaname Hyuuc.. — Pronuncio con sus ojos abiertos, su garganta siendo atravesada por la Katana en menos de segundos._**

**_Kushina cerró sus orbes azules y con sus manos se tapó sus oídos para no escuchar sonidos aterradores, miro a su salvadora que con la luz del sol resplandecía._**

**_—¿Eres una princesa?. —Cuestiono fascinada la pequeña Kushina con una amplia sonrisa, Kaname arqueo una ceja. —Eres muy hermosa como si fueras una princesa. — Comento acercándose a la chica._**

**_—Tú pareces una muñeca. —Comento con sus brazos cruzados. —¿Te encuentras bien.?. —Pregunto acercándose limpiando posibilidad de sangre en el rostro de ella._**

**_—¡Dattebane!. —Exclamo. —Ese Shinobi-san se veía aterrador. —Entrecerró sus ojos mientras alzaba sus manos al cielo. —Pero tú me salvaste. — Musito con encanto. — Me llamo Kushina Uzumaki de Haruno. —Rio de manera ternura al mencionar su nombre completo._**

**_—Tranquila mi apellido es la combinación de los apellidos de mis padres. — La pequeña Kushina la abrazo. —Kaname para ti. — Acaricio la cabellera rojiza._**

**_—Un placer Kaname-san. —Hizo reverencia._**

**_—No soy tan vieja para que utilices el ''san'' en mí. ¿Pero que hacías en el prado tu sola caminando? Es peligroso. — Cuestiono la azabache._**

**_—Mi familia tendrá un picnic, creo que me eh perdido, es una suposición. ¡Kushina Dattebane jamás se pierde como Kakashi-baka! — Exclamo riendo claramente._**

**_—Eres muy risueña Kushina, ve con tu familia. — Menciono apoyando una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja._**

**_—P-Pero y tú. ¿Tienes familia? Si no… ¡Puedes ser mi Onne-san! Oka-san estaría dispuesta en adoptarte. —Propuso parpadeando con ternura._**

**_—Gracias por la oferta pero tengo un camino en el cual regresar. —Sonrió hacia la niña. —Adiós Kushina. —Hizo reverencia._**

**_—¡Espera Kaname..chan.!. —Grito Kushina. —¿Nos volveremos a ver en el futuro?. —Pregunto con ilusión mostrado en sus ojos._**

**_—Cuenta con eso. —Guiño el ojo para desaparecer, Kushina abrió sus ojos._**

**_—Que rápida es Kaname-chan. —_**

**_—_**Cumpliste con tu promesa Kaname-chan de volvernos haber.**_ —_**Musito llorando en el regazo de la azabache, Sakura se mordió su labio inferior por ver tal escena de lágrimas empleadas en su hija menor. ¿Tan importante es Kaname para su hija?. Kaname solo suspiro con amargura apartando con brusquedad a la pelirroja cayendo al suelo, Kushina no comprendía por la actitud.

**_—_**Eres una gran molestia.**_ —_**Suspiro con su mirada fría posando hacia la mirada azulina, Minato arqueaba una ceja.

**_—_**¡Oye a mi hermana no le hables de esa manera!. ¡Solamente eres una chica mal agradecida con las personas que te rodean que no comprendes los sentimientos de las demás personas hacia ti.!.**_ —_**Exclamo enojado Minato con su mirada seria.

**_—_**La familia Uzumaki tan problemática como el progenitor Naruto.**_ —_**Soltó otro suspiro enfrentando la mirada de Minato llena de recuerdos hermosos, la suya sangre derramada. Sakura arqueo una ceja intentando articular una palabra. ¿Cómo que su familia era tan problemática?.

**_—_**Minato-kun no te dejes.**_ —_**Recalco Shizuka.**_ —_**Enséñale a esa bruja que con la familia Uzumaki no se tiene que meter.**_ —_**Abrazo a su querido Minato que provoco un sonrojo.

**_—_**¿Entonces esta chica me dirá lo que puedo o no decir?.**_ —_**Soltó una carcajada sujetando su vientre, Sakura abrió sus ojos. ¡Por dios esa sonrisa idéntica a Sasuke Uchiha!.

**_—_**Kaname-san me puede decir su apellido por favor.**_ —_**Sollozo a sus palabras la Haruno intentando comprender un poco, necesitaba escuchar la verdad.

**_—Kaname Hyuuchiha._**

¿Dónde demonios se encontraba Naruto en momentos de dificultad?.

**_—_**¿Hyuuchiha? Que feo apellido.**_ —_**Se burló Shizuka apartando a Minato de su lado, colocando ambas manos en sus caderas.

**_—_**Eso quiere decir que viene de familia Hyuuga y Uchiha el clan extinto de Konoha.**_ —_**Respondió Lee sujetando a una llorona Sakura.

**_—_**N-No puede ser, Hinata no pudo haber tenido hijos con Sasuke-kun.**_ —_**Menciono asustada Sakura.

**_—_**Lamento ilusionarla con negativos pensamientos, pero soy una clara respuesta al matrimonio de mis padres.**_ —_**Mirando a los pequeños Uzumakis con caras largas de no comprender.

**_—_**Porque demonios te escapaste Kaname.**_ —_**La susodicha abrió sus orbes grises perlados escuchando la voz de su hermano menor sonando por la habitación, ella volteo con un poco de temor no queriendo ver esos ojos llenos de culpabilidad por su irresponsabilidad.

**_—_**Kodoru.**_ —_**Comento apenada la se embobo con la belleza del muchacho, gran parecido a Kaname, su cabellera azulina larga tapando un ojo, sus ojos grises perlados, su tez blanca pálida, Shizuka miro a su querido rubio y luego al azabache.**_ —_**¿Cómo me has encontrado?.**_ —_**Pregunto intrigada.

**_—_**Oto-san me lo ha dicho.**_ —_**Confirmo con su facción tranquila.**_ —_**Kotonoha está preocupada por ti, hermana regresa.**_ —_**Pidió con una sonrisa elegante, Kushina se desmayó por tanta ternura a esas palabras.

* * *

***o* ¿Que sucederá después? ¿Quieren conocer a los Hyuuchihas? Ustedes deciden. Aunque el carácter y las actitudes de Kaname no me gustaron mucho. Y esa Shizuka :v**

******¡Hasta la próxima shabas!******


	7. Hyuuchiha

**(****◕‿◕✿****) Other Feeling (****◕‿◕✿****)**

Espero que este capítulo sea de su total agrado intente hacerlo no complicado pero las ideas no surgieron :33 Hinata-sama y Uchiha-san aparecerán más después en la historia por lo tanto se conocerá mas acerca de la unión.

Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son totalmente de Kishimoto-sama excepto los personas occ de la historia.

* * *

—¿Donde demonios estas Naruto?.—Se cuestiono internamente la madre de los nuevos Uzumaki's que se enfrentaban con la mirada con la ''Hyuuchiha'' que se quedaba pensando por la petición de su hermano menor.—Entonces son tres que tuvieron ellos ¿Verdad?.—Cuestiono con una media sonrisa.

—Exactamente.—Respondió con un suspiro Kodoru que esperaba la respuesta de su hermana mayor que se quedaba dudando de regresar nuevamente a la casa.—Kaname-onnesan estas preocupando a Oka-san y a Oto-san. Por favor regresa o sabes que Kotonoha ira por ti y las cosas se pondrán difíciles .—Su voz se volvió distorsionada alterando con sus palabras la mente de Kaname que apretaba sus dientes.

—Kaname-chan.—Susurro la pelirroja, Kodoru se acerco donde su hermana se encontraba reposando por el golpe que empleo Sakura anteriormente aunque Kushina no le permitió poner un dedo encima de la azabache adolorida.—¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?.—Cuestiono arqueando una ceja quitando su mano en el cual casi tocaba el cabello de su hermana.

—No permitiré que toques a Kaname-chan.—Bufo molesta abrazando el cuerpo pequeño de la susodicha mientras que Kodoru le daba risa la ''valentía'' de la pelirroja.

—No puedo creer que aceptes a ellos que a tu propia familia Kaname-onnesan.—Pronuncio con dolor colocando una mano en su pecho, su cabellera azulina larga con un poco ondulada se movía tras el viento, Kushina se sonrojo por ver esa imagen en persona, no podía creer que un chico tan guapo hablara de esa manera.—La pelirroja como te llamas.—Musito curioso con conocer el nombre de la chica, la susodicha se sobresalto por ser llamada.

—Kushina Uzumaki.—Respondió a la pregunta de Kodoru.—¿Porque tanta curiosidad de conocer mi nombre?.—Cuestiono con ilusión en sus orbes azules que brillaban de la emoción. ¿Amor a primera vista acaso?.

—Me gusta conocer los nombres de las chicas bonitas que veo.—Menciono con una sonrisa torcida, Minato y Shizuka abrieron sus obres impresionados. ¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando?. Sakura no confiaba en todo en esas palabras ''bonitas'' dichas, Kaname solo chasqueaba su lengua.—Para cortar cada perfecta facción de la victima que me interesa.—Kushina trago seco. ¿Eso que significaba? ¿Porque su corazón bombeaba fuertemente con esas palabras tan extrañas y asquerosas?.

—¿Me debería sentirme halagada?.—Cuestiono a Kaname que negó con la cabeza.—Kaname-chan por favor resiste un poco tu herida.—Le sonrio a su gran amiga de la infancia ella solamente asintió.

—Cada vez mas me estas gustando Kushina.—Comento con otra sonrisa torcida, Kushina ceño el fruncido pero se sonrojo sintiendo unas manos alrededor en su cintura. ¿Como demonios Kodoru había llegado tan rápido?.—Un día de estos te raptare para comenzar mi plan.—Le susurro en el oído tensando un poco a Kushina. Sus perlados grises ojos se sorprendieron al ver a su hermana levantarse y sacar su Katana.—Kaname-onnesan.—Menciono el azabache.

—Aléjate de Kushina o te mato Kodoru.—Amenazo Kaname sujetando con mas firmeza su Katana, Sakura se llevaba a Minato y a Shizuka lejos de la batalla mientras Kushina se aferraba a los brazos de su amiga.

—Me gustaria verte enfrentarte a mi Kaname-onnesan.—Alzo su mano al aire, su mirada perlada cambio a una fría.—¿Como te gustaria morir Kaname-onnesan?.—Interrogo con su mirada seria advirtiendo la hora del duelo de hermanos.

—Kodoru tienes la mente muy distorsionada, si Oka-san y Oto-san no hubieran sido raptados por el, tal vez nosotros...—Apretó su Katana con fuerza, Sakura arqueo una ceja. Pero hace unos minutos el muchacho había dicho a Kaname acerca de Sasuke y Hinata que se preocuparían.

—Si Kotonoha y tu me quieren matar háganlo, son libres de hacer sus decisiones, si creen que son correctas son su problema.—Contradijo Kaname soltando su espada.—Si vamos a pelear que sea a puño limpio.—Ordeno la azabache, sacando a su hermano con una mano agarrándolo del cuello y aventado al vació.

—Kaname-chan yo... ¡Quiero ayudarte! ¡Como gratitud de haberme salvado esa vez en la niñez!.—Exclamo la pelirroja apretando ambas manos.— Se cosas que mi padre y Kakashi-baka me han enseñado durante mis 11 años.

—De acuerdo pero no te despegues de mi. ¿Entendido Kushina?.—Alzo su mano para que Kushina la tomara. gustosa la pelirroja la agarro firmemente. En el pasto de la academia, Kodoru cruzando los brazos mientras observaba a las chicas aterrizar, no dudo en dos segundos en crear una ráfaga de electricidad en sus manos, creaba un arco con la flecha de rayo y apuntaba en un órgano vital de su hermana. Cuando disparo la flecha, Kushina iba aventar a Kaname al suelo pero Kaname solamente con una mano detuvo la flecha rompiendo el arma en segundos.—Te falta para poder vencerme hermano.—Concluyo con una mueca de dolor en su mano, las flechas de Kodoru habían mejorado.—Kushina que jutsus te sabes por el momento.—Le menciono la azabache a la pelirroja.

—Jum, pues algunos que Oka-san y Oto-san me han enseñado.—Respondió con un puchero.—Pero soy buena en la curación y en elemento viento.—Musito con una sonrisa.

—La muñeca pelirroja ¿Va a trabajar contigo?.—Arqueo una ceja Kodoru.—Sera entretenido como descuartizo ese lindo rostro.—Kushina tuvo un tic nervioso, aunque debía admitirlo esas palabras habían toques un poco raros.

—Eres un sádico.—Comento Kushina suspirando.—Tal vez seas lindo pero eres demasiado extraño para ser hermano menor de Kaname-chan.—Murmuro molesta agachando su mirada.

—Puede ser.—Cruzo los brazos.—Pero si conocieras a Kotonoha-onnechan me gana en lo sádico.—Comento con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Como dices que Kotonoha que?.—Cuestiono Kaname.—Kotonoha no puede ser que ella sea de esa manera... No puede ser.—Temblaban sus labios, Kushina la abrazo para darles ánimos.

—Desde que Oka-san y Oto-san los capturaron ese grupo, Kotonoha-onnechan y a mi nos invitaron a unirnos a su grupo, nos entrenaron mientras nuestros padres sufrían.—Kaname chasqueaba la lengua su paciencia se terminaban, sus ojos se cerraron en par de segundo para abrirse, Kushina se sorprendió estaba contemplando el legado de los Uchiha's, e poderoso sharingan pero con algo diferente, en vez del ojo rojo, era gris perlado.

—¡No puede ser que hayan aceptado a ellos!.—Exclamo enfadada.—Tratando de ponerlos a salvo durante años cuando Oto-san se iba a pelear cuando invadían nuestro territorio.— De golpe sujeto con fuerza la garganta de su hermano menor en lo cual con un otra mano sacaba su Katana para dar el golpe final.

—**Kaname-onnechan.**

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo de estreno *OOO***

**¿Que pasara en el próximo capitulo?**

**Un adelanto especial.**

_**—¿Kotonoha que demonios haces en Konoha?.**_

_**—Estoy por ti Kaname-onnechan. Te extraño.**_

_**—Todos te extrañan Kaname-onnesan.**_

_**—¡Kaname-chan!.**_

* * *

Datos de los personajes.

—Kaname Hyuuchiha.

14 años. Cabellera larga azulina, ojos grises perlados, su comida favorita ninguna, hobbit favorito contemplar la naturaleza y jugar con los animales. Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan'Byakugan.

Características: Es amable y cariñosa con sus hermanos menos especialmente con Kotonoha que ha sufrido bastante en la infancia, siempre dándole el afecto que se merecen y culpándose de cualquier problema.

Poderes: ''Hielo''.

—Kodoru Hyuuchiha.

11 años, cabellera azulina ondulada, ojos grises perlados, comida favorita: tomates, hobbit favorito: competir con su hermana mayor. Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan'Byakugan.

Características: Ama con todo el corazón a sus hermanas, y principalmente a su madre que siempre lo esta apoyando en mejorar en sus habilidades, en expresión hacia las demás personas es callado y inexpresivo . Posiblemente enamorado de Kushina Uzumaki.

Poderes: Rayo.

—Kotonoha Hyuuchiha.

14 años, hermana gemela de Kaname, cabellera ondulada larga azulina, sus ojos rojos como la sangre, comida favorita ninguna, hobbit favorita leer cualquier tipo de novelas. Kekkei Genkai: Desconocido.

Características: Cariñosa con sus hermanos, quiere demasiado a su madre y a su padre, pero debido de ser la ''sombra'' de su hermana mayor causa problemas para que su padre se fije mas en ella. Provocando que Sasuke se enoje con Kotonoha.

Poderes: Desconocido.


	8. La pelea siguiendo

**Other Feelings.**

Se que muchas personas están confundidas por la historia hasta incluso yo que soy la autora :v no me golpeen. Que los golpees no son necesario si quieren con palas o con tijeras xDD.

;uuuu; ¡El Naruhina is real! ;uu; shoro de la emoción este sera como de los últimos Sasuhina que escribiré *¬*/ Por dios no puedo pensar con claridad, siempre quise el Naruhina y me da nostalgia, seguí a naruto desde la televisión sin darme cuenta ahora lo amo :33

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama excepto los personajes inventados en la historia esos son míos.**

* * *

—Kaname-onnechan.—Murmuro a una considerada distancia otra chica exactamente igual a la susodicha, los orbes de ambas personas Minato y Kushina se abrieron por buscar una diferencia en el parecido de la persona nueva que se encontraba a lado de Kodoru.

—¡Esa chica es igual a Kaname-chan!.—Exclamo asustada Kushina, apretando ligeramente sus puños. Se acerco para agarrar la mano a su amiga para brindarle fuerzas aunque Kaname no despegaba su vista de su replica, Sakura y Lee veían la escena un poco raros.

—¿Acaso no has oído hablar de gemelos?—Interrogo curiosa brindando una cálida sonrisa a sus contrincantes lo cual perturbo un poco a Minato que sujetaba con firmeza la mano de su amada Shizuka-chan. Kotonoha el nombre de la muchacha miro con ternura a su gemela mayor.—Kaname-onnechan regresa.—Sollozo la muchacha acercándose a su hermana para abrazarla y enterrar su cabeza en el pecho de su hermana.

—Kotonoha.—Acaricio la cabellera pequeña de su hermana menor con ternura extrañaba esos abrazos entre hermanas, Kushina le daba ternura esa escena colocando ambas manos en su pecho y Minato no comprendía una cosa. =El comportamiento de Kotonoha=.

—Si fuera tu onnechan no me abrazarías por nada del mundo.—Balbuceo nuevamente con una tierna mirada, Kaname abrió sus orbes plateados por sentir un fuerte dolor infernal atravesar su espalda, aventando a su hermana menor a otro extremo, rasgando su vestido para que su espalda sintiera la fresca brisa, su espalda estaba marcada con una leve x mientras cenizas caían al piso.—Fuiste ahora marcada por la organización x, onnechan ven conmigo, para conmemorar estos momentos y destruir a Konoha.—Levanto un brazo en el aire conformando una escena ¿extraña?.

—Kaname no seas estúpida, claramente ella ya no es la misma que conocías hace tiempo.—Grito Minato dejando la mano de Shizuka aun lado mirando con su mirada jade a una mirada plateada confusa, un sonrojo se quedo impregnado al ver el vestido quemarse poco a poco dejando a la chica en ropa interior. Vaya... Kushina se sonrojo. Kaname tenia mas pechonalidad que ella. Para tener 14 años, su cuerpo parecía de una niña al contrario de Kaname parecía a la de una mujer verdadera.

—Vaya eso si me dolió bastante.—Chasqueo la lengua recogiendo su Katana con una mirada intensa, no le daba pena con tener ropa interior en ella, bueno su ropa por el momento, un chackra azul resplandeció en la Katana, el ambiente se convirtió en uno frió y triste.— ¡Sword Ice!.—Exclamo Kaname provocando un tornado con su espada lanzada en el aire, los chicos se taparon para protegerse del frió intenso.—¡Elemento Hielo: Tortura milenaria del dragón!.—Sus manos cruzadas en diferentes direcciones, el suelo se levantaba transformándose en cristales filosos, al parpadear los cristales fueron lanzados.

—''Esa chica es demasiado fuerte incluso peor que Kaguya''.—Pensaba la pelirrosa aturdida observando claramente que el poder lanzado por Kaname hacia su hermano menor fue devastador, el pequeño apenas pudo invadir el ataque, unas cortadas fueron el resultado. Kushina y Minato se miraron a los ojos comprendiendo que su hora de actuar comenzaba.

—Onnechan que linda eres.—Musito con una sonrisa tierna Kotonoha cruzando de brazos, la pequeña melena azul de la chica caía por sus hombros, Kaname solamente chasqueo su lengua. ¿Que demonios le había sucedido a sus hermanos?.—¿Quieres jugar conmigo onnecha?.—Cuestiono sacando una espada de su espalda. Kaname arqueo una ceja incrédula.—Finalmente estaremos juntas Onnechan, como anteriormente.—Comento saltando por los aires encajando la espada en la pierna derecha de Kaname, grito adolorida, algo estaba mal, la sangre lo fluía.

—Creo que ahora en adelante el Hokage se acercara de esta situación.—Concluyo Kakashi con sus manos cruzadas, bostezando al ver a los tres hermanos batallando. El ojigris abrió sus ojos.—¡Demonios ustedes tres se parecen a Sasuke Uchiha!.—Expreso aterrorizado. Miro a Kaname la única ''diferente'' la cual se parecía mas a Hinata.

—¿Sera porque somos sus hijos no?.—Bufo molesto Kodoru, guiñando el ojo a Kushina lo cual la pelirroja se sonrojo.—¿Tanta vergüenza te da en verme Hime-sama?.—Cuestiono encantado acariciando los cabellos rojizos que portaba la muchacha.

—Bueno uno salio con menos cordura.—Levanto su mano izquierda el Hokage creando un Chidori, los dos oponentes chasquearon sus lenguas.—Esta técnica fue creado por mi, tal vez la hayan visto por su padre pero yo se utilizarla genial.—Sakura se golpeaba internamente, nota mental, no juntar al equipo siete nuevamente.

—¡Ese es mi padrino dattebane!.—Exclamo orgullosa la pelirroja.—¿Me puedes dejar de acosar Kodoru?.—Pregunto aterrada, observando que el chico no la dejaba de mirar ni de tocar su cabellera.

.

.

.

En una misión importante se estaba dando a conocer, un rubio llamativo con orbes azules como el mismo mar peleaba con varios ninjas desconocidos junto con sus compañeros de equipo. Tenten lanzaba las armas con mucha importancia dando en el tiro, Karin curaba a los otros de ser heridos, Shikamaru analizaba y tenia capturado a varios enemigos con su técnica secreta mientras Ino sacaba información vital.

—¡¿Quien demonios son ustedes?!.—Cuestiono enojado el azabache, los enemigos no contestaban pero con una mueca torcida en sus facciones aparecían.—Ino amor por favor encuentra algunas señales vitales.—Ordeno Shikamaru con una mueca de dolor.

●ω●

—Sencillamente.—Cruzo los brazos el azabache.—No quiero dejarte de acosar princesa-sama.—Musito guiñando el ojo plateado a la chica que se coloreaba, evitando la penetrante mirada perlada del chico miro a su mejor amiga que estaba adolorida de la espalda.

—Kaname-chan.—Apretó sus puños.—Quiero ayudarte, por lo menos curar tus heridas del corazón y físicamente.—Concluyo con sus orbes azules brillantes asintiendo a los perlados.

—Por supuesto Kushina.—Agarro la mano de su amiga.—Por el momento fíjate de los movimientos de Kotonoha, es rápida así que ve con claridad y no caigas en las ilusiones.—Menciono sacando nuevamente su Katana apuntando el cuello de su hermana, una pequeña lagrima salio de sus orbes, Minato y Shizuka con Kakashi intentaban detener al joven Kodoru.

—Si quieres estar con mi ahijada pelirroja, necesitaras detenerme muchacho acosador de niñas.—Chasqueo la lengua el Hokage con una sonrisa en sus facciones, Kodoru arqueo una ceja.

—A la única en mi vida a quien eh acosado es a Princesa-sama.—Su mano derecha empezó a destellar rayos, Minato suspiraba un poco celoso por la revelación y Shizuka tenia miedo.

* * *

**Queridas lindas, en el manga oficialmente el Naruhina it's real *uu* yo lo deseaba mucho ;uuu; lloro de la felicidad pero lamentablemente ya no escribire mas Sasuhina, este seria como los ultimos :v ya se viene el final de esta historia.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota**.

_Debidos algunos problemas urgentes en mi cuenta, quedara incompleto este fic' por el momento en esta cuenta pero estará nuevamente en mi nueva cuenta. Lamento si tarde en avisar._

_Lo siento mucho._

_Búsquenme como **conejo-ninja **_


End file.
